Warm Vanilla
by lizteroid
Summary: Jane and Maura head back to Maura's after a Police Department softball game. Jane's uniform is a mess, and Maura wants to fix it. But is it a ploy?


_Author's Note: _Oneshot, just a quick idea that came to me whilst talking about 'Boston Strangler Redux' with my girl. Will be hot stuff. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rizzoli & Isles or the characters. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Warm Vanilla.<span>**

"Jane did you really have to take that base so fast?" Maura looked to the Detective and frowned as she surveyed the current state Jane's legs and uniform was in. She had watched Jane, playing for their team; Homicide as she sprinted the field, out around second base, passed Crowe and as she took to third, she knew the ball was coming for her. She skidded, taking out a lot of the skin on her thigh and calf, and ripping her shorts in the process.

"Crowe was gonna take me out if I hadn't touched base! Maura, you know the rules!" Jane hissed a little more than she'd intended to.

"At least we won the game..." Maura shrugged a little as she watched Jane heave herself up onto the kitchen counter, grabbing at her bottle of water from beside her, "You know, before the rain really came down hard."

"Maura, your words aren't helping..." Jane told her.

"Really? Then what will? You...want a beer?" Maura smiled up at Jane as she grabbed herself her rehydration fluid from her gym bag.

"No."

"Jane, your shorts..." Maura raised her brows and she frowned after sipping her drink, "I can mend them and wash them for you."

"Maura, it's fine, they're old anyway..."

"But, you love wearing them! Let me mend them for you." Maura repeated again softly before she reached for her gym bag and looked into it for her towel and a change of comfortable clothes. She could only find her hand towel and she frowned. Softly, Maura sighed and she unzipped her suit, just so it wasn't tight around her neck.

Jane watched Maura with a new found interest as she saw the zipper getting lower until it stopped. Jane frowned and sighed a little. The Detective swallowed a little before she looked to Maura, "You should get changed, that thing looks uncomfortable and you looked like you were going to choke in it while you were runnin'."

"No, it's actually quite comfortable. Like a second layering of skin." Maura smiled brightly to Jane and nodded, "But come on, at least let me wash your uniform Jane."

"No, Maura." she looked to the Medical Examiner and she sighed a little as she saw her expression, "Okay, I'll make you a deal. I'll give you my uniform if you change into something that doesn't make you look like a dork." _Or, that allows me to view each and every one of your curves..._Jane mentally added as she saw Maura turn around to look, once again in her gym bag for something to change into.

Maura did not need much time to consider over the deal Jane had just posed to her. She grabbed at the zipper and tugged it down towards her pelvis, turning back around to face Jane as the material parted and revealed a lot more of her creamy skin to the Detective, perched on the kitchen counter. She smiled as she pulled her arms free of the sleeves and rolled the suit down her legs, to step out, leaving Maura standing there in just her panties before Jane, in the kitchen.

"Wha- woah..." Jane commented. It was all she could manage as she took in the sight of a basically nude Maura before her.

Maura smiled sweetly and looked to Jane, tilting her head before she spoke up, "Your turn." she stated softly.

Jane blinked rapidly as she thought over keeping her end of the deal afloat as she eyed Maura's body while she shuffled to the edge of the counter to remove her shorts. The Detective swallowed before tugging at the waistband of the shorts to get them as close to her hips as possible so she could quickly lean up on one hand and drag them down. But as she did so, Maura needed her and smiled up at her, moving her hands either side of Jane's shorts.

"Let me..." she murmured to Jane and curled her fingers around the elastic before pulling them down slowly, bringing down Jane's panties in the process.

"M-Maura...my panties..."

"Shh, Jane." Maura smiled and leaned up, moving her face right in front of Jane's, her bare stomach resting against Jane's knees, "I know you want this..." she whispered before pulling back again and removing Jane's entire bottom half of her clothing, "Let me do this..."

"Do what? Maura, what are you talking about..?"

"You know what I'm talking about Jane. I've saw you looking at me, watching me..." Maura murmured again, biting her lip a little as she let her hand run over Jane's thigh, caressing in soft, circular motions before moving up towards her hip, "I've saw it in your eyes, that you want me."

"Maur-."

"Shh...!" Maura pressed her finger to Jane's lips before leaning up on her toes to kiss Jane's lips, "You want it. I know you do..." she moved her hand from Jane's hip, nearer towards her core, trailing her fingers behind as she brushed over Jane's skin as the Detective stayed in the same position on Maura's kitchen counter while the Medical Examiner watched her.

"How...?"

"Shh, Jane." Maura softly pushed Jane's legs apart, "I just did." she replied, knowing what Jane had been about to ask her.

Maura smiled to herself as she felt Jane's skin flushing under her touch, pushing her thighs further apart so she could pleasure Jane as she wanted to. Maura had known Jane had wanted her for a while now, and Maura had recently figured she was attracted to Jane. Maybe it was her new theory underway, but she didn't care. She was attracted Jane and Jane was attracted her. And that was all that mattered. She traced the outline of Jane's pelvis, her fingers mimicking the 'V' line of where Jane's thighs joined at her pelvic cavity.

"Maura..." Jane shot a small warning tone.

"I know. Jane, I know..." Maura moved her thumb over Jane's core, feeling her heat rise before feeling her wetness.

Jane grabbed onto the edge of the counter as she finally felt Maura's fingers upon her, tracing through her folds and seeing her. She closed her eyes, leaning backwards against the wall and cupboards behind her as she felt Maura's fingers explore her hips and thighs before getting acquainted with the lower parts of her anatomy. Jane pushed her hips onto Maura's hand, urging her to begin the pleasure.

"It's coming Jane. Be patient." Maura smirked now, only a little, it was brief.

"Maura, come on..." Jane groaned finally as she felt Maura's fingers getting closer to that one spot.

Maura complied to Jane's needs and she rubbed her thumb over Jane's clit urgently, looking up at the Detective as she threw her head back almost taking out the cupboard behind. The Medical Examiner watched Jane before she slipped one finger into Jane, holding it steady for a few seconds so Jane could at least process what was happening between them at the present moment, before she began moving her finger inside of Jane, rubbing over her clit at the same time.

"Maura..!" Jane basically growled as she felt Maura's finger inside her.

"I know, Jane." Maura once again, leaned up to press her lips to Jane's neck, peppering kisses there as her finger pumped inside of Jane, working her clit. Maura used her free hand to reach up, capturing one of Jane's tits and rolled her nipple between her finger and thumb, mimicking the attention her thumb was giving to Jane's clit, "I think it's only fair you remove your baggy tee, Jane."

"Maura, please..." Jane groaned, she could hardly move, let alone process removing the said tee Maura wanted her to remove.

"Here, let me help you..." Maura smirked as she eyed Jane's body, removing her less occupied hand from Jane's breast and grabbed at the neck of the tee before yanking it down, causing the cotton to tear apart at Jane's back, making it easier for Maura to discard and have more access to Jane's body like she had originally planned, "This. This needs to come off too." Maura gestured to Jane's sports bra, and knew that it would not be as easy to tear off of Jane's body.

Jane groaned, a lazy groan before she nodded and opened her eyes to look at Maura. All she saw was Maura's breasts and she was gone, moaning and biting her lip as she tired to sit up a little to at least pull the bra up. While she grasping at the sides of the bra, Jane felt Maura slipping another finger inside of her and saw her mouth moving forwards, to...what was she doing? Was Maura licking over her stomach?

Yes, indeed Maura was leaning in to flick her tongue over Jane's flat stomach. The Medical Examiner felt Jane's muscles snap taught as she let her tongue sweep over Jane's skin. Jane tasted like lemon or something else citrus, and vanilla. Warm vanilla. Jane's skin was flushed, a regular occurrence for most women during a casual bout of fucking, and obviously, Jane was no different to other women, even if it was another woman who was fucking her.

"Maura please..."

"Fuck you?" Maura raised her brows and smiled sweetly to Jane, as if she'd asked if she wanted a coffee, "Sure..." she bit her lip before beginning to move her fingers inside Jane, faster and harder as her thumb kept pressing down and releasing on Jane's clit. Maura moved her mouth and tongue up from Jane's stomach, licking a trail right up to Jane's tits. Maura kept her fingers moving at a steady pace, taking one of Jane's nipples in her mouth, flicking her tongue around the erect peak almost giving Jane a subconscious preview of what she could do with her tongue to the pink bud her thumb was pressing down on.

Maura mouth then released Jane's nipple and moved her mouth to Jane's, capturing her lips against hers in a kiss so passionate she almost scared herself. She smirked and pulled back softly, looking deeply into Jane's eyes to see what she was thinking and feeling. Maura noticed that Jane was lost in translation almost, she was caught up in the moment of Maura fucking her. They were in the kitchen, in front of the window and both of them were butt naked, it was taboo.

And it was about to get even more taboo, as Maura kissed back down Jane's stomach and looked up at the Detective, as she lowered herself in front and between Jane's thighs.

Jane felt Maura's breath against her thigh as the Medical Examiner dusted kisses against there, the inside of her thigh and down towards her knees. The Detective looked down, seeing Maura focused upon her, mouth open slightly as she smiled before moving her mouth to hover over Jane's clit, replacing her thumb. Jane moaned out as she felt that welcomed heat against her, making her squirm up against Maura's fingers, pressing her hips into her hand as her fingers slowed.

"Maura..." Jane groaned again, moving her fingers into the Medical Examiner's hair, and gripping it as she felt Maura's lips move around her clit and her tongue press flat against it.

Maura wrapped her hands around the underside of Jane's thighs, pulling her close to her as she began to lick through Jane's folds. She had wanted Jane for a while now, and now she was with her, giving her what she wanted. Maura watched Jane still, her eyes focused upon Jane, writhing under Maura's flicks and sucks to her clit and folds. Fingernails biting at her skin, at her hips, everywhere. Maura knew that Jane felt alive with the pleasure that was coursing through her body, and she felt proud it was her giving it to Jane.

It didn't take long for Jane to arrive at the beginning of her climax, she could feel it pending on her. She looked down at Maura, seeing the hazel eyes staring up at her and watching her from between her thighs, and it made the waves begin to sweep. Jane knew Maura could feel them too, around her tongue and against her mouth. She felt the Medical Examiner moan or murmur against her, sending a series of vibrations through her folds right to her core, which started a fresh sweep of stronger waves crashing through her.

"Come on Jane, come for me."

"Fuck, Maura!" Jane hissed as she felt Maura's fingers slip back inside her, fucking her.

Jane almost leapt off the counter as her orgasm hit her, Maura had to hold her down against the cold surface as she finished what she'd started with Jane. She was between Jane's legs, one hand with her mouth, teasing and fucking Jane's pussy, the other hand at her hip to hold Jane in place so she could give Jane the best orgasm she'd ever given. Just as Jane was about to come, Maura curled her fingers and pressed tightly inside Jane, against sending Jane's hips bucking upwards as she cried out, finally getting the desired release she'd wanted.

"Fuck! Fuck, Maura!" she moaned out, almost releasing a tear or two from her eyes as she leaned back against the cupboard behind her, to regain her composure.

Maura smirked and softly stood up, leaning forwards to kiss Jane chastely this time, giving her tim to relax. As she pulled away, Maura smiled then, a sweet and almost innocent smile as she looked to Jane and sighed contently, "You smell that...?"

"Wh-what?" Jane moaned on a sigh.

"It's warm vanilla. You smell like warm vanilla...Rondo's right..." Maura smirked and bit her lip a little before leaning back in, to press her lips to Jane's.


End file.
